


Cinderfella

by StrangeStars



Category: Cinderella - Fandom, Glee
Genre: AU, Cinderella - Freeform, Gay, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Theater - Freeform, braodway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStars/pseuds/StrangeStars
Summary: Kurt remembered that night like the back of his hand, but will his blue eyes be enough to spark Blaine's memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did Cinderella as my school musical, and had a lot of inspiration so yeah. A cute little AU Drabble.

"Cinderfella!" 

Dreadful cackling followed with the teasing name, making him shut his eyes tightly, balling his hand into a fist. 'It gets better'. He's repeated that phrase to himself for the past 10 years now. He was losing hope. 

'It gets better'. Kurt thought once more. 

He gathered himself up, brushing off only a small portion of dust on the rags he wore. Pointed out painfully by his stepmother. He looked in the mirror, 'how did that night even happen?' He had dirt smudges on his face from how much he's been cleaning, his fingernails were covered from the cinders by the fire, and his hair was covered by another rag- a lonely strand in his eyes, blowing it away from his face every so often. 

He walked down, holding his own hand, as his dirt covered feet walked down the stairs, seeing his stepmother, and sisters flirt with the prince and his accompany. 

He gulped as he saw the olive jawline once more, Raven curls framing his face. Honey glazed eyes scanning the room tiredly, along with a tight mouth. Kurt appeared besides his mother in an obeying fashion, trying to get his mind off he prince. 

"There he is!" Shelby cackled as she saw the small boy besides him. "We call him cinderfella." She laughed again, "-he sits by the cinders of the fire, and he's such a poor fella!" 

Her minions of daughters laughed with her, Rachel cackled while Santana flirtatiously worked on the prince. He looked utterly uncomfortable until he made eyes with Kurt. 

Bright blue eyes locked with honey hazel, some light passed between them. 

'I know him...' 

'He knows me.' 

"Cinderella?" The prince asked snapping out of his trance, a soft blush appeared on Kurt's cheek, thankful for the dirt covering the blush. 

"No, no, no. Fella. Cinderfella, he's just a house maid, Get the chair for your sisters now!" Shelby commanded, as Kurt nodded running off. 

Blaine looked after him. Those eyes so familiar, like he saw in a dream- or perhaps. A dance.   
"Cinderfella." He mumbled under his breath, as Sam elbowed him, making him aware of reality. 

"I apologize for the prince, we've had a long day, we are both very tried." Sam smiled softly to the women. 

Blaine nodded in agreement. He felt his heartbeat go numb, he felt nothing seeing these ladies. The maid- his heart sped for just a second. Seeing those blue eyes. 

"Oh but of course! We can offer your tea? Coffee? A massage? A chair?" Rachel replied rather quickly smiling big. 

Santana twirled her hair giggled as she eyed Blaine, "perhaps some company as well." 

Blaine picked her hand off his shoulder, and gave a polite smile towards her. "I'm fine. I would really just like to be done with today if that's alright with you madams."

Shelby nodded giving a bright smile towards him. "Cinderfella!" She yelled out. 

A frightened boy came in, struggling with a heavy chair. Blaine's heart leapt in his chest, "Here-" he rushed to his side and helped him with the chair setting it down. 

Kurt looked up, a soft smile graced upon his face, his heart was alive seeing a charming face such as his. He finally understood why he was called, Prince Charming. 

"How dare you make the prince help you." Shelby scoffed, roughly shoving Kurt off his feet. The prince frowned as he leaned down holding out a hand. "Allow me." He replied softly. 

Kurt looked up at him, gently taking his hand, getting up with his help. They both shared a kind smile, "Cinderfella!" 

Kurt sighed hearing that awful name rushing to madams side. The prince sighed as he went to same taking he glass shoe from his hand. Santana went first, sitting in the chair as Blaine kneeled in attempt to fit the shoe on her foot. Too big. 

"Come on just shove it in, I swear it fit that night." Santana replied. 

'It fit me perfectly'. 

Blaine sighed trying once more.   
"If you could just ignore the toe!" Santana yelped out. 

Kurt smiled to himself swaying to himself to the soft tune of 'This is Love' that played the night they danced. 

"It doesn't fit Miss." Blaine sighed looking up at Santana. She huffed a large sigh and got up running off to her mother. Rachel ecstatically got up and into the chair as Blaine tried once more. 

Kurt started to hum to himself the tune, moving on his heels to the beat. Sam looked over, he recognized the tune from the night of the ball. He moved himself carefully towards Kurt without notice. 

Blaine sighed as Rachel tried to jam her foot into the petite glass slipper.

Kurt let out a soft breathe, remembering how Mercedes made them appear out of thin air, and how his feet have never been more comfortable, they have never fit more perfect. 

"There must be someone here who hasn't tried the slipper." Blaine replied as he looked to Sam in defeat. 

Sam looked down at Kurt, clearly in his own little world. "Sir there is one..." he looked up at Blaine with a slight smile. 

"Who!" Blaine replied with wide eyes. 

"Um... Prince Blaine, there is no one else here, I didn't dance at the ball but I assure you, you will be extremely happy with one of my daughters." Shelby smiled gesturing to the two girls. 

"Your son..." Sam replied looking down at Kurt. 

Kurt looked up in a shock shaking his head. "Oh no... I don't know much about balls or dancing. I just can imagine... how he was tall, his eyes were a golden yellow, and charming." 

"I heard you humming, you have a lovely voice. A song I've heard before... This is Love." Sam smirked eyeing Kurt.

Kurt looked down biting his rose pink lip. "Oh no- I simply could-" 

"Please." Was the broken plea of the prince. Kurt stared into his hazel eyes. 'Still just as pretty'. "Alright." Kurt replied softly. 

"That's impossible! It won't fit!" Shelby cried as the girls started to pout whining how it was unfair. 

Kurt sat down on the chair putting his foot out towards Blaine as he bit his lip. Blaine kneeled once again looking into his blue eyes. He slid on the glass slipper never breaking eye contact. 

Sam smiled widely, as he saw the fitting they've been looking for. 

A perfect fit. 

"Cinderfella... its you..." Blaine smiled widely, in relief and excitement. 

Kurt smiled blushing as he looked down, his so called family in shock.   
"It's really Kurt. Cinderfella was a name I grew to hate, but... I don't hate it anymore. It's lead me to you." 

Blaine helped the small maid up holding both of his hands, not caring if cinders got on his clean hands or suit. 

"I knew it was you, from the moment I looked into those eyes." Blaine smiled widely. 

Kurt smiled at him as he held onto Blaine's hand tightly. "About time you found me Prince Charming." 

"This can't be! He wasn't even there!" Shelby yelled out as the sisters whined. 

Blaine smiled as he lifted up Kurt carrying him out, as Kurt laughed with genuine happiness. He was no longer a maid- a lonely servant, or the cursed name of Cinderfella. 

He was Kurt. 

And he finally got his happily ever after.


End file.
